Isis
Isis is a Goa'uld Queen and a member of the High Council of the System Lords. She became famous after her husband System Lord Zeus withdrew from politics and left her to rule over his domain. She has two older sisters: Ladies Khione and Persephone, that are both under her protection. Biography System Lady Isis was born on planet Giza that is under rule of the System Lord Zeus. She is the youngest daughter of Zeuses most trusted commander who is now her advisor. Rise to power When she married System Lord Zeus, Isis didn't show much interest in politics. During the first few decades of her marriage she stayed in the Pantheon and was focused on raising her children. Several decades later she gave in to Zeuses request to sit in on his meetings, first with the Jaffa commanders and later also other Goa'uld lords and System Lords. However her rise to power tok place just a few decades ago, when Zeus retired and left her to rule over his domain. She tok his place in the High Council of the System Lords and met fierce ressistance from the other System Lords. Her biggest opposition in the Council was the old System Lord Yu-Huang Shang-Ti, his relative System Lady Amaterasu, System Lord Ba'al and System Lady Inanna. Her only allies in the Council were her husband's traditional friend and ally System Lord Apophis, and her children Pelops and Bastet. From here she managed to earn the respect of System Lord Yu-Huang and System Lady Amaterasu, while the hostility between her and System Lady Inanna was proven to be a facade made to mask her covert support. Today Today System Lady Isis is one of the most powerful members of the High Council, and she de-facto also inherted Zeuses role as a leader of the fraction within the Council that advocates for further centralisation of the Empire. Despite the fact that she has initiated Zeuses recent return as the Chairman of the High Council of the System Lords, this did not lower her influence significantly. In fact the pro-centralisation fraction of the Empire is stronger now than it ever was before. Personal life As her father was among his most trusted commanders, Isis met System Lord Zeus when she was just a child. She spent a lot of time on Olympus. Since the age of 20 she wanted to be noticed by Zeus, so she used every chance to spend time with him, but at first that was a limited success. When she de-facto moved in, they started spending more time together. Years later Zeus got her father's permission before announcing his interest in her. They were married a year later, and soon their first child was born. Isis has three children with Zeus: The oldest is their daughter Athena who is currently the chief scientist and head Diplomat of the Empire; their middle child is Pelops, who is now a System Lord in the High Council of the System Lords with his own domain; the third is their yougest child,daughter Bastet, who is a System Lady with her own domain in the Empire, and is also a member of the High Council of the System Lords. Appearance Isis has long curly blonde hair and green eyes. She is fairly athletic and wears clothes in bright colors. Isis mostly wears dresses and pants in the color of gold, as well as the "necklace of the thousand stars". She also often wears light white dresses with a thin white hood when she goes outside. Personality Isis is known as a kind but strict and not very cautious ruler. She is also someone who deoesn't like to multitask. Unlike her husband Isis often resorts to brute force, which is why she often consults Zeus on her next political moves. This is now much easier as Zeus is back in the High Council. Due to her brutality when dealing with dissidents and law brakers, she has asked Zeus to take over the judicial system of her domain. Her subjects and underlords refer to her as "Queen" because she is a rare subspicies of the Goa'uld race: a Queen Goa'uld. This means that she is able to spawn asexual Goa'uld symbiotes without getting genetic material from the male Goa'uld. These symbiotes are known as the most devoted soldiers who follow the orders to the letter without fear or restraint even when they know that it leads to their deaths. The asexual symbiotes are unable to have children and do not live in symbiosis with their host: instead they take over their mind and bodies. This is why there is no death penalty in her domain: the biggest punishment for her subject is to be taken over by one of these symbiotes who will enter the body of the host and kill his symbiote, taking over and supressing his consciousness completely. Some consider this a very cruel punishment, even crueler than death. See also: * The Goa'uld Empire * High Council of the System Lords * Goa'uld Queen * Zeus * Pelops * Inanna * Bastet * Athena * Apophis * Yu-Huang Shang-Ti Category:Goa'uld Category:Goa'uld Citizen Category:Person